Harry Potter: the not-so brave boy that lived
by Gixxyweasley
Summary: It had been four months since the second war so, why hadn't Harry plucked up the courage to speak to ginny?


it was a dreary sunday morning at grimmauld place. it looked outside just like how it felt inside the home, cold, dark, and lonely. Harry Potter rolled over in his bed trying desperately to go back to sleep but, he just couldn't. A certain red head kept entering his dreams and he just couldn't shake her. It had been four months since the conclusion of the second war and he had still cease to have a conversation to Ginny. Sure, he had spoken to her but, nothing could even come of his words without someone interrupting them. Harry groaned and got out of bed, reluctantly, might i add. Then the realization hit him. It was Sunday. Bloody Sunday! Every Sunday he had lunch with the Weasley's but, this afternoon would be different because that same red-haired witch that wouldn't leave his dreams alone would be there. When hogwarts reopened under the care of the new headmaster Professor McGonagall, she announced that students would be allowed one week out of every month to return home and visit their families, just as long as they finish their homework while they are away. Harry had escaped Ginny's August visit by practically begging the Auror trainer to give him extra weekend lessons, not like he needed them anyways. There was no way that he could avoid today's lunch though , he was utterly screwed.

Harry tried to keep himself occupied until bloody 2 o'clock rolled around but, he just couldn't keep what he was going to say to ginny off of his mind. He attempted to come up with something to say to her when (or if) they had time alone together '_hey ginny, sorry for not speaking to you for four months, i still love you, please don't hex my balls off!' _Harry knew that he still loved ginny, heck he knew it throughout the whole bloody battle but, what scared him the most is what if ginny didn't love him. Sure, she had a crush on him for most of her life but, crushes can easily, well, be crushed if someone doesn't speak to you for four months. God, why was he so stupid! why couldn't he just plucked up the courage to talk to her sooner, bloody hell, he defeated the dark lord for merlin's sake!

Bloody 2 o'clock rolled around faster than Harry preferred and before he knew it, he was standing in the gate of his fire place shouting "The Burrow". When Harry stepped out of the fire place at the familiar home, he quickly realized that it was way quieter than usual. Reaching for his wand, Harry was quickly startled by a voice from the other side of the room.

"Don't bother. Almost everyone is at the hospital. Fluer is having the baby"

When harry met the eyes of the speaker, his heart beat quickened by a hundred and ten percent. Bright green eyes met usually warm brown ones. Except for right now, the brown eyes were dark and cold.

"Erm...well, that's great!" Harry managed to choke out "so uhm, why are you still here?" Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Because it's my house you prat. Someone had to stay and make sure that you didn't turn it upside down looking for 'dark magic' when you saw none of us were here." ouch. "Actually, i was just leaving" ginny said while nudging Harry our of the way grabbing a handful of floo powder. Before ginny could get the words " " out, Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the fireplace, making her fall into his chest. Smooth, now Harry has managed to make her even more mad! This conversation was going to be far from pleasant. "What exactly do you think you are doing potter!" This came out more as an expression than a question. Harry answered anyways "we need to talk ginny."

Ginny and Harry were now sitting on one of the many couches in the burrow, where they once snuggled up on, now, there was a good foot and a half between them.

"Listen potter, i don't want to hear your sorry ass excuses of why you haven't been talking to me. " ginny said calmly but, any man who knows anything would have realized that she was anything but calm.

"Well too bad, because you're about to hear them." Harry sucked up a breath and closed his eyes after saying this, expecting to be yelled at or worse, hexed. But nothing happened. After a few moments, Harry reopened his eyes to see ginny staring at him. Her once cold eyes were now a little bit softer but, you could still see the hurricane beneath them. "Well go on you prat i don't have all day" There she was, angry ginny, one that was most attractive to harry. During school Harry always loved watching her get worked up, whether it be about quidditch or a rather difficult potions essay, he loved it nonetheless.

"I- i honestly don't have any excuses" Harry sighed "I've just been scared, gin, after spending so long away from you so you wouldn't get hurt, i just got scared that you didn't feel the same way anymore." Once Harry finished, he stared at a particular scuff on his shoe to avoid making eye contact with the girl he loved sitting next to him. After a while he heard ginny sniffle and sigh. Great, he had made her cry, just what he needed.

"Of course i feel the same way you prick. I've had a crush on you for eleven years." Said, Ginny finally broke the excruciating silence. Harry looked up and once again , bright green eyes met once again warm brown ones. Before either of them knew that they were doing it, they crashed their lips into each others. After it being so long without kissing Ginny, he forgot how wonderful she tasted, like honey and tea. Harry quickly moved his hands to her back to pull her closer and Ginny moved hers to his neck to do the same. Both of them were fighting for dominance over the kiss, it was a losing battle for Harry because he was quickly thrown on his back and Ginny was straddling him. As Ginny and Harry both explorer each other's mouths and bodies, both we obviously too busy to hear the door freak open. "Oi! Love birds, y'know a baby has just been born! We don't need other one just yet!" Both turned their heads to the doorway to see Ron nonchalantly leaning against the dorm frame with hermione in his side. "Ron you git!" Ginny exclaimed before hoping off of Harry go attack her brother.

As Ginny chased her brother around the yard trying to hit him with one of her famous bat-bogey hexes, hermione took a seat by harry. "So, it went well i presume." she said to Harry as she nudged him in the ribs; an all knowing grin was spread across her face. "Would've went a lot better if that prat of a boyfriend of yours wouldn't have spoiled it." Harry joked while fixing his glasses. "Told you she would come around, I'm always right!" hermione exclaimed. "Oh yeah, i should've definitely listened to the girl who was in love with her best friend but was too thick to realize it. C'mon hermione, you're no love expert your self" Harry sniggered. Hermione playfully swatted Harry on the chest.

"If... we don't... get to the hospital... soon... mum'll kill us." Ron managed to wheeze out after ginny chased him around the yard. Ginny was currently laying on the ground trying to catch her breath after successfully catching her brother and almost hexing him before he called a truce. "So i take it that you and Harry are... erm... sorted out?" Ron asked awkwardly while kicking a rock with his shoe. "I guess you could say that." Ginny replied with a grin spreading over her face.

Things were finally falling back into Harry Potter's life. After years of torment he could finally rest, well... can anyone truly rest when they have the future by their side?


End file.
